The aim of the Institutional Research Training Program is to train doctoral level psychologists and psychiatrists to conduct independent research in the treatment of psychiatric disorders and to prepare them for a research career with this focus. The Brown University Department of Psychiatry and Human Behavior has faculty with expertise in a wide variety of psychiatric treatment approaches and active research programs in these areas. At Brown, we have been able to recruit outstanding candidates with a strong interest in treatment research, and successfully match them with members of our training faculty. The strong record of NIH funded research among our training faculty ensures exposure of our trainees to excellent research programs and state-of-the- art treatment research. Trainees in our program during the previous funding period have been very successful, with a mean number of 12 publications per trainee since entering our program and four of the six trainees who have completed our program having obtained K awards. We propose to enroll three doctoral level trainees each year for five years, with a goal of enrolling one MD into the program each year. Each trainee will be matched by mutual agreement with a primary mentor from the training faculty, and will work under the mentor's guidance and supervision for the duration of the training period. Research goals and objectives are developed individually early in training and closely monitored and adjusted if needed. A formal curriculum includes training in research methods/design, statistical issues, grant writing, translational research, inclusion of under-served populations and ethical issues in research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]